Camp Rock 2: Our Time Is Here
by Sober Hollywood
Summary: With Shane and Connect Three stuck on an island in Asia, the campers back in school or touring, and the first day of school just before her, Mitchie feels alone and depressed. But will a certain surprise cheer her up? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Rock 2: Our Time Is Here**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, settings, and lyrics in the story. Disney does. And the lyrics are owned by Hollywood Records. But I DO own the new storyline and new characters. **

**CONNIE TORRES' SILVER MINIVAN**

**8:20 AM, SEPTEMBER 8TH **

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you…_

The lyrics whirled around Mitchie Torres' head until she felt like crying. It had been exactly a month since Camp Rock ended, and she'd never felt the same way since. Usually when she wasn't sleeping or eating, she would just stare out the window in an endless pit of depression. Everyone was gone. Caitlyn had been traveling with her parents and helping in the cruise ship, Peggy and Ella were back in their homes, waiting to be sent back to boarding school, Lola was in art school in London, while Tess was in China, touring with her famous mother. And Shane? Well, he and the rest of Connect Three were currently stuck in Asia on an island with no cell service or internet connection, filming a movie with some Hollywood actress named Hannah. Mitchie tried not to think about the pretty girl Shane had spent the last month with, it just made her sick. Besides, she had more things to focus on: it was the first day of junior year.

"Mitchie?" Connie Torres pulled over and leaned towards Mitchie, who was sitting beside her up front. "We're here already." She nodded at the white building on their right, with the large WELCOME BACK TO MACKENZIE HIGH SCHOOL! Banner hanging over the balcony. "You better get going."

"Um, yeah." Mitchie grabbed her purple backpack, slung it over her shoulder, and planted a kiss on her mom's cheek. "Bye."

"Have a great year, sweetheart." Connie waved, put the car in reverse, and sped down the road. Mitchie waved until her mother was gone, then turned to the crowd of students chatting and walking into the school. Another year of being an outcast: the math geek's best friend and the insecure weirdo.

**MACKENZIE HIGH SCHOOL**

**FRONT LAWN**

**8: 23 AM**

"MITCHIE!" Sierra Smith screamed, running towards Mitchie, who couldn't help thinking of Caitlyn when she saw her friend's neon yellow sweater and dark blue jumper. Sierra and Mitchie had been friends since third grade, and she'd been Mitchie's closest friend since, but Mitchie hadn't told her one single detail about Camp Rock. She somehow couldn't bring herself to do it, afraid that Sierra might judge her by her actions. She knew Sierra wasn't judgmental, but it was okay to be on the safe side. Sierra released her iron grip on Mitchie, then draped her arm around Mitchie's shoulder. "How was camp?"

"Great," Mitchie lied. "How was science camp in the mountains?"

"Awesome!" Sierra launched into a story about the day she'd blown up a lab, but Mitchie only pretended to listen, her thoughts really on Shane. _Why couldn't she get him out of her head?_

"Um, Mitchie." Sierra stopped walking, then turned to face her best friend. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes!" Mitchie said, defending herself. Unfortunately, her voice became higher as she said those words, and that was a dead giveaway that she was lying. Sierra gave her a confused look, and Mitchie responded with one of total innocence. Finally, Sierra dropped the subject and started on another one.

"So, how was Camp Rock?"

Mitchie, who had been paying attention to the silver ring she was twirling around her finger, accidentally bumped into someone as they walked into the school.

"Miss Torres, I would appreciate it if you would spend less time daydreaming and more time looking where you're going." Mitchie had bumped into Marie Rogers, the school principal.

"Of—of course." Mitchie tried to smile nervously. Principal Rogers sighed and looked out the window. Mitchie and Sierra followed her gaze. "We have a very important event today, so I suggest you go along into the school auditorium." She walked away, her tweed blazer sleeve brushing Mitchie.

"What was that about?" Sierra said, leading Mitchie towards the auditorium.

"No idea." Mitchie decided to stop thinking about Shane once and for all, and calmly followed Sierra with one final glance out the window.

Unfortunately, she didn't see the orange-and-red bus making its way into the parking lot.

**So? How was it? Please tell me what you think, I would love reviews. If you have any suggestions on pairings, etc., feel free to drop me a line. Thanks! --Alex**


	2. Author's Note

Hey

Hey! It's Alex. Unfortunately, I won't be updating this story anymore due to a little mistake in uploading. Check out my other story, Where I'm Supposed To Be. It's actually the same story, but I tweaked it a little. :)


End file.
